


1. Realization of your Fears

by GrandImperialEmpressNiveraRevora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Soveria, Thrawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandImperialEmpressNiveraRevora/pseuds/GrandImperialEmpressNiveraRevora





	1. Realization of your Fears

Thrawn

I stand upon the bridge of the Chimera. I notice everything that surrounds me. Basic imperial protocols, normal nunances. I walk closer to to the viewport. 

I feel like I see something in distance. It then, flashes into hyperspace. I wonder what that was? Ummm, I was up ALL night. I suddenly become very tired. I walk back to the center of the bridge. 

"Commodore Faro, you have the bridge until further notice. I need to get some rest." I order. 

I walk down the bridge to my quarters. I walk in. 

My bedroom was decorated in lavish colors. To remind me of home. The lines of the blue and white work well. The snow mountains on Csilla. 

They are breathtaking. I wish I was there. The snow......and ice......the cold, warms my heart. The orange and the red of of the sunset create a sense of warm and carefree happiness. 

Something I've missed since I've been away from home. The colors span my whole room. They make feel......safe. 

I lie down. I am sooo tired. But why? I normally function just fine........wait. 

I get up startled. Thinking, I realized I stay up alot. But question is why so late? What am I doing that causing me to lose so much sleep? 

And then I remember. I gasp. Too little too late, I realized I'm in a state of shock and black out.

Thank you for those who are reading this! I hope you enjoy it! You can also leave comments.

Thanks, and let's give Grand Admiral Thrawn some love!!!


	2. A Friend that Cares

Empress Soveria 

I am mediating in my room when I feel a disturbance in the force. Well, at least thought I had.......Who's in danger? What went wrong? I must find it. I plunge into the depths of the Force. The Light Side curls with delight. 

It moves to embrace me. I accept it, the feeling is warm and real, comforting when I hurt. The Dark Side hurls menacing jabs, I expertly fling them away. The Dark Side wants me to join it and those SITH! 

Blaring images of death and decay swarm around in my mind. Trying to devour and erode my mind. Leaving it bare, exposed and defenseless I am to them. They see my thoughts and sense my presence.......I must shut them down. I can't afford to lose my beloved Temple. They can try, but they will not succeed. 

I bar myself closed and become nothing, the Light flourishes and keeps the Dark Side at bay until it leaves. I sigh with relief. That was too close for comfort. I dodged a bullet. 

Now, back to the matter at hand. I pull more, and Force warns me of a coming vision. I brace once, and fall in. I look at where I am. 

I instantly recognize I'm in a Star Destoyer. Who's is it? Grand Moff Tarkin or Grand Admiral Thrawn? I think it's Tarkin, I am not sure, he could be depressed. He is an older man. 

I will see if I was right. I walk down a hallway. Where.......Oh! I know now! I speed to towards the bridge. I walk calmly through. This is Thrawn's flagship ISD Chimera. Everyone stops what they're doing and nod in acknowledgement or wave a little. I say hello. I see Commodore Faro at the bridge. 

"Where's Thrawn at?" I ask. 

I have been curious into what the Grand Admiral's has been up to.

"He's getting some much needed rest-and between us, I feel like you need to go check on him. You know him very well, and I'm not sure he's actually fine. So please, as a caring friend find out if he's okay and let me know. You can leave as you so chose." she motioned me to the door.

"Thank you, Commodore Faro, I will let you know if anything is wrong. Bye."

I leave quickly and pace myself and get to his office. I walk in without hinderance from his Deathtroopers and go into the lavished, colorful room. What I find shocked me to the core. Thrawn was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious! But why? And could I wake him up?


	3. A Real Nightmare

Thrawn

I struggle to stay awake. I know I'm not in the real world. I'm somewhere that's not great either. It's a void, black and nothing exists but me. I use my strength and will myself to a ship. I lay on the floor and sit up. 

"Where am I? Why am I here?" 

A couple minutes later I get my answer. I'm here for one thing and one thing only. A terrifying nightmare has come for me, and it's here! 

Blackness moves around surrounding me in its dark mouth. It growls. Sharp, barbed teeth stretch to consume to me.......It's hungry, and I'm the main course........ Terror fills me. I......must......move. 

My body doesn't obey me. No! Please! Anything but this! I begin to feel an adrenaline rush. I spring into action and run away. Fast. Like I never ran before.

The darkness stops me. It wants me to see something in distance. I turn and find I'm on the bridge. I see a chair, a screen, and everything is in an eerie sheen. 

The darkness coils and shows on the screen a memory that this it no ordinary nightmare. It's a ship and I recognized it instantly. 

The Outbound Flight! 

I remember now. The reason I can't sleep anymore. This horrible accident was my all fault. The day my older brother and many others on Csilla were killed because of me. 

I was trying to save them from a horrible enemy that wanted to enslave us because we're not human. The crazed jedi uses the Force and starts to choke me. He ON the Outbound Flight. 

I struggle and want to scream in horror........no, please don't! It was too late. 

The man self-destructs the ship and shoots out massive amounts of radiation on the ice planet. I gasp for air. I can breathe. Waves of guilt, fear, anger, flow through me. 

"Thrass!!!!!" I scream.

I continue to scream until I'm shaking and can not longer speak.

I begin to sob uncontrollably. My brother, gone forever. He died in the explosion. All of them. 30 lives lost. Not to mention the gases that would soil Csilla atmosphere years to come. People will die, because of my actions. 

The lucky ones would have leave their loved ones behind so their not to contaminate innocent lives. They made underground bunkers for air assaults. This was an unexpected terrible catastrophe. 

Exile.

The Chiss Ascendancy will exile me for numerous deaths, environmental impact, and the direct disobedience to our thousand year miltiary doctrine. No preemptive strikes against dangerous enemies. They will put me on a planet and I will live alone. 

Alone. With no one to talk to.

I get up, and remember for past weeks, months, and YEARS I served the Empire. I still feel responsible for all those unnecessary deaths........ 

Guilt rips threw me, burning me, crushing and the darkness joins in and jabs me with more pain. I need to get out! 

And that's when I wake to reality and see a woman, my lover. Soveria. She's here. 

But I honestly can't tell her what just happened. 

And I won't.


End file.
